Two Can Play at that Game
by Temporary Devotion
Summary: Ron and Hermione are constantly playing cat and mouse with their emotions. They fall into a catch 22 with significant others, jealously, and heart break. Until one night in the midst of a fight they're accidentally locked in the library.
1. We Need to Talk

_ To Moony, with all my love. _

* * *

We Need to Talk

Contrary to popular belief, Ronald Bilius Weasley had much more of an emotional range than that of a teaspoon. Some would even go as far to say more range a tablespoon. While he preferred not to show it, for fear of torment from his older brothers, it was there and drove him completely mad. But only Ron Weasley knew that he had, in fact, the emotional range of the Pacific Ocean for one Hermione Jean Granger.

It wasn't always that way. It most definitely wasn't love at first sight. With her too big hair, her big front teeth, her skinny legs and attitude problem; Ron never would have believed that _that_ was going to be the girl he wouldn't be able to get out of his head. Granted, over the years she became more appealing, in both a personal and physical sense, to say the least. She eventually learned how to make her hair curly without being too bushy. Everyone knew how her teeth became normal sized thanks to Draco. Her legs, and rest of her body for that matter, took a lovely womanly shape as she grew older. Most of all, she learned how to let loose and have a good laugh. Even though Ron knew that he was causing her to do quite the opposite lately.

He didn't plan on becoming serious with Lavender. Kissing her was merely killing two birds with one stone; make Hermione jealous, and repress some of that goddamn sexual tension. And it worked, to an extent. Thankfully, his hormones stopped screaming for a while, which was great. Also, Hermione was extremely jealous, but that wasn't so great. Ron wanted so badly for Hermione to feel the exact same way he felt when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

That was the night he fell in love with her. When he saw her with him, with a him that wasn't him, he felt like his heart shattered, and that he would kill any man who put his hands where Viktor had placed him, and then it hit him. He was absolutely, undeniably, head over heels in love with the witch in the periwinkle blue.

Nonetheless, when he saw Hermione's face when he and Lavender entered that empty classroom he knew he made a mistake. He saw it in her eyes; the heartbreak, the jealousy, the raw ruthlessness that he had that night. He wanted to so bad drop the giggling girl on his arm and rush to her side. If it weren't for those damned birds she set on him, he probably would have. His quick temper got to him. '_Two can plat at that game_' he remembered thinking pulling Lavender out of the room.

After that night Lavender declared that they were dating. Not wanting to upset yet another woman in his life, he obliged thinking that after a few days she would get distracted by some handsome Ravenclaw with dark rimmed glasses and reading material by dead muggle writers. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

With each passing day Lavender came up with new pet names, new stories, new date ideas-making it harder and harder for Ron to end it. He tried acting clingy, which really only made things worse. He tried being cold which only made her pester him more.

Hermione refused to acknowledge his presence let alone speak to him. She even started having something resembling a relationship with Cormac McLaggen, the one Gryffindor Ron would personally hand over to the Forbidden Forrest. Logically he understood why she would try to be with someone else, but it made him that much more crankier. Which made Harry crankier, which made Hermione crankier. So even while trying to not speak to her, he some how managed to piss her off.

Which brings us to this particular afternoon. It was lunch time on a Saturday and Lavender decided that Ron was treating her out to lunch at the Three Broomsticks. She was going off about something Parvati said about some other girl talking about some boy, while Ron stared off at the other couples enjoying their precious late winter day.

"Wonwon? Wonwon are you even listening to me?"

Ron looked at Lavender's slightly flushed face etched with lines from her scowl. Her eyes held annoyance, but nothing that would cause damage lasting more than thirty seconds. He was prepared to give her his normal comforting lies and to say the right things to make her happy. And he thought of Hermione.

He took Lavender's hand.

"No. I'm not listening…I never listen…" Her scowl was replaced with a look of shock and hurt. She pulled her hand away from him. She clearly was not expecting that answer and still didn't know what to make of it. She did however expect the next couple of words to come out of Ron's mouth. He looked down into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Lavender's face and already saw her watering eyes.

"Lavender, we need to talk."


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

What Are You Doing Here?

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione Jean Granger was not all work and no play. Sure she enjoyed mostly work, but that didn't mean she didn't also enjoy her free time. Well, most of the time she enjoyed it. Lately a majority of said free time was dedicated to either thinking of Ron, trying to avoid Ron, or trying to make Ron jealous.

It was always like that. From the moment she saw him, on the train. Most of the girls were fawning over Harry, but Hermione found the redhead seated across much more interesting. She knew she was staring at him and tried to come up with more things to say. She loved his nose best. It was long and lanky, just like him.

Aside from his adorable awkwardness Hermione loved his loyalty and his passion. He would never leave one of his friends behind, and he even sacrificed himself for Harry when he was only eleven. He could always put a smile on her face, even after a huge row about their animals, or the homework, or the weather. And he always offered her a shoulder to cry on and a hand to awkwardly hold.

It only got worse the older they got. She tried so hard to make him jealous all the time. She would try to flirt with other boys but just got frustrated so she gave up. She tried to empress him with her intelligence, but that just seemed to make him think less of her. She even did his homework for him, but he remained oblivious.

Then Hermione got serious. Her making her teeth normal sized was her first step in slowly but surely becoming what she wanted to be. She traded in old clothes for new ones that fit her ever changing body better. She even rolled up her skirt for a couple of minutes before deciding that it was ridiculous. She even found new ways to do her hair. All the while keeping up her grades!

After years of being ignored by the opposite sex, and feeling like her efforts were useless Viktor came along and swept her off her feet. She didn't love him, but she loved the idea of him. He made her feel wanted, which she loved. And she truly enjoyed his company. He would tell her wild stories from when he was little, and even if he couldn't say her name, he would always listen to her. But the fact remained that he was not Ron, and he never would be.

However, this didn't mean she was going to let the opportunity slip from her. She was hoping and praying that Ron would ask her, but Viktor beat him to it. When she realized that it was brilliant. To walk in, looking perfect, with the man he idolized. Hermione spent hours and hours to look perfect for that damned ball, and picking out a dress was no walk in the park- but it was worth it. Ron finally saw what she had been trying to show him for two years, that she was a woman.

Desperate as she was, Hermione didn't want to hand herself right over to him, she wanted him to beg- or at least acknowledge some form of wanting her a fraction as much as she wanted him. Unfortunately, he did quite the opposite. They had their first real, serious fight. And Hermione knew then that she was truly in love with him. There was no way her heart would be beating so fast, and no way her blood would be so boiled for a mere crush.

So for two years Hermione was unwillingly thrust back into the land unrequited love. She never had the nerve to bring up how she felt. As she watched Harry get rejected, and Ginny get rejected, and even sometimes Ron, the fear built up. Until finally she was ready to tell Ron how she felt. She was so ready to tell him to forget about all the tension, and they should just be ready and be in love with each other. That obviously they had to feel something for each other. He had to at least like her.

When she saw him with Lavender.

Hermione figured it would be a fling. No way could flaky Ron and over emotional Lavender stay together for that long. But one week became two, and two weeks became three and Hermione was a wreck.

Naturally she did the only logical thing. She found a boy to flirt with to make Ron realize what he could've had. Fortunately one boy, Cormac, decided that he wanted her. Not that she wanted any part of him, but she knew Ron wasn't too fancy about him, which made it all the better since Hermione really hated Lavender.

Which brings us to this particular evening. Hermione was in the back of the library crying her eyes out like she did most nights while trying to study for anything to get her mind off things. She had broken all relations with Cormac after the Christmas party where it was clearly shown that the pair wanted two completely different things.

She buried her face into one of the books and began sobbing, remembering that Ron was taking Lavender out for lunch that day while she was stuck inside. Harry offered to stay with her, but she knew he wanted to be with Ginny. And she rather only herself be miserable than her and her best friend.

Suddenly, the quiet sound of her little sobs was broken by an awkward cough. She pulled her face out of the book and saw the very ginger making her so crazy. She slammed the book shut harder than she originally intended, stood up, and, looked him straight in the eye.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**AN- And now we can get into the real plot hooray! **


	3. Trapped

Trapped

"What are _you _doing here?"

Ron was so taken aback by her tone he forgot to answer for a moment. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was sticking to her face. She was far back in the library, almost in the restricted section, where he knew she always was.

He knew exactly what he was doing here. He was looking for her. He was here to tell her he broke up with Lavender. He was here to tell her that he loved her, and that he had for a while. He was here to tell her that it was Saturday night and that he wanted it to be theirs for the taking. He wanted to tell her she was his for the taking, and that she could have his heart if she would have him.

But instead, he shrugged and said, "I don't know." She scoffed at him and they sat down. Hermione started to organize her books by importance of reading. Still facing her books she asked him, "How was lunch with Lavender?"

It was terrible and filled with tears and promises and everything he needed. It was wonderful and honest and everything he needed. "Fine."

She scoffed again, "Well, unless you have something important to say, I'd prefer you to leave. It's already 7:40, the library closes in twenty minuets."

Both of them knew he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Why were you crying?"

Both of them knew why she was crying.

"I broke up with Cormac today and I'm upset."

Both of them knew that wasn't the reason she was upset. She didn't like Cormac at all. She was crying because he had, yet again, made her cry.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Like you care." She hissed at him.

"I do care Hermione."

He did, he cared very much. More than he'd like to admit. He hated her with that git. He wanted to knock him unconscious at the Christmas party. He heard from Harry how he had tried to get her to make out with him, and that he got pissed when she wouldn't oblige. Didn't that idiot know Hermione at all? Didn't he care about her feelings? Not that he could talk.

"Oh? You've shown it really well. Why don't you go find Lavender?"

"You know what Hermione? I'm just trying to be nice to you. You're upset and I wanted to talk about it with you so you'd feel better!"

"Yes, you are definitely my first choice in talking about my _feelings_."

"I should be a choice! I'm your friend!"

"No, you're Harry's friend!"

"Forget it! Just forget it! Jesus Christ!"

By this point, they had gotten pretty loud and the last of the stragglers were looking at them with mixed reviews. Hermione shoved the books in his hands and dragged him to the restricted section.

Hermione had a permanent pass from Dumbledore, both of them knowing she would never abuse it. Well, almost never. There was another time, fourth year, when she and Viktor couldn't get any privacy for one of there more intimate moments. Someone came in and started gossiping about it and it had somehow managed to get back to Ron. He remember that day, it was right after the Yule Ball. Right after that fight.

Hermione ripped the books out his hands and started putting them back. Her back was turned to him, but she faced him.

"You can't come to me acting all sweet! We're fighting, remember?"

"Sure, but not over what!"

"We are fighting because I'm mad at you!"

"Oh that's logical!" It was logical. It was very logical.

"You know what Ron?" Most of the books were away and she had stomped up to him and poked him in the chest. "Not every fucking aspect of my life needs to be logical!" Her eyes bulged and she put a hand over her mouth. "I swore! I just swore." She chucked one of the books at Ron, "Do you see what you make me do?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? My God you're insane."

"Yeah? What of it? It's not like you have to deal with me!"

"Yes I do! Like right now for example!"

"Oh you're dealing with me?"

"Obviously!"

"Then why don't you just leave and go snog that slutty girlfriend of yours?"

"Call me whatever you want, but do not bring Lavender into this." He was too calm. He could put up with almost anything from Hermione, but insulting Lavender was out of the question.

Hermione started to cry again, "Just leave!" Ron headed out the door started to make his way toward the front of the library. About a quarter of the way there the lights went out.

"What the hell?" He wondered out loud. He turned back around, "Hermione?" He took out his wand, "Lumos." He started walking back, holding out his wand looking for Hermione.

"Oh my god!" He heard a small distance away

"What's the matter?" He called out

"It's 8:03!"

They met in the middle. Hermione's wand was significantly brighter than his, remembering that Lumos Maximum was stronger, he performed the spell. Hermione held her wand by her hips, hoping to hide her teary eyes, but Ron knew they were like that even without seeing."

"So what?"

"So what?" She asked him in disbelief. "The library closes at 8 Ronald." She pulled out one of the chairs and sat at a table, burying her head in her hands.

"No- No, no, no, no. There has to be an announcement or something they just can't close the library!"

"There was! We just couldn't hear it over our arguing!"

"They don't check the halls?"

"Not the restricted section. No one's supposed to be in there."

"What about Alohomora? Won't that work?"

"No they charm the doors so students can't sneak in. Have you eve picked up Hogwarts a History?"

He ignored her question. He sat across from her. "We're trapped."

* * *

**AN I'll be switching the point of view between Ron and Hermione every other chapter. Comment anything you want to see them discuss while trapped (: **


	4. Quiz 1

Chapter 4: Quiz 1: Should You Dump Your Significant Other?

Seeing as they were in a library, Hermione made the decision to pass the time with reading. Aside from being unwillingly forced in there for twelve hours with the one person who made her want to throw up and cry every five or so minuets in the freezing cold with no food or water, she found that being surrounded by books was quite lovely. She was half way through her first out of many books when all of a sudden she heard,

"Hermione! I'm bored!" Ron whined.

"Ronald it's been twenty five minutes. Go find a book. There are plenty of picture books."

"Oh, very clever Hermione, very clever."

She peered from the top of her book and smiled at him, "I thought so." Ron took off in search of something to read. She watched him as he walked away, and she watched, and watched. She put the book down and closed her eyes. "Not here Hermione, get a grip over yourself." She picked her book up again and reread the same sentence over and over, not being able to comprehend what it was saying. Ron came back his hands behind his back. "Couldn't find the picture books?"

"I found better."

"And what's that?"

He pulled out a magazine, dazzled with bright colors, half naked muggle celebrities, and titles like "Is it love?" "Is he the one?" and "Your horoscope match!"

"Ronald, how-?"

"Muggle Studies." he grinned.

Hermione remembered the unit from third year. She found it ridiculous and excused herself from the unit, Professor Burbage letting her write a thesis paper instead. Even before she found out she was a witch, Hermione never spent time reading magazines. She preferred Shakespeare, Dickinson, and Twain over any kind of teenybopper true love after two minuets for forever oh my god stories. Not that she didn't enjoy romance, she just preferred realistic romance.

"Why are you even interested?" She asked him.

"I figured quizzing each other over ridiculous topics would be funner than sitting here reading all night."

"More fun."

"Hm?"

"'Funner' is not a word Ron, the proper term is 'more fun…' and besides, that magazine is a ridiculous manipulator to tell young girls what they want to hear."

"Never mind. You're such a stick in the mud Hermione." He started to walk away. "Hey!" Hermione called out. She paced toward him and snatched the magazine out of his hand, "I didn't say no." Ron smiled and they made their way back to the table. He went to sit next to her, "No! Sit over there!" she motioned to the seat across from them.

"Why?"

"You might cheat." She said in all seriousness.

"Hermione! Are you kidding me?"

"Go!"

"Just read the bloody questions!"

"I am not opening this until you go over there!"

"Oh my god! Fine!"

"Then go!"

Ron got up in a huff muttering about bossy she was under his breath. He pulled out the chair and spun it around. He sat down and rested his hands and the back of the chair. "Alright Granger, hit me with your worst." Hermione opened the magazine and flipped through the pages. She wanted to find the perfect one. One that was embarrassing, degrading, and maybe even revealing of something. "Any day now."

"I'll take my time thank you. Ah, here we are." She pulled it up to her face so only she could see. "Should you dump your significant other?"

"Hermione."

"Just for fun."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Question 1!" Hermione said impersonating a TV show host, "Does she spend all her free time with you."

"Yes." He replied not even thinking about it.

"Alright." She bubbled in the little circle next to his answer, "Question 2!"

"Hermione, if you use that voice for every question I promise we will not get through this quiz."

"And I'm the stick in the mud? Fine. Question 2," She said in her normal voice. "Does she ask you to make plans all the time."

"Yes!"

"Don't answer so slowly. Question 3, do you think there are secrets, which she is hiding from you?"

"No. She tells me every last detail about her life."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then…Question 4, does she remember the important dates in your life?"

"Wonwon it's our 2 month 1 week 3 days and 7 hour-versary!"

"…I'll take that as a yes." Ron buried his face in his hands and laughed. "Does she really do that?"

"No, I was exaggerating, but still, she's a little versary crazy."

"Does she take you for granted?"

He thought about it, "Honestly, I think I take her for granted most of the time. I ignore her most of the time." Hermione felt the urge to cry, but just nodded and circled 'no'.

"Does your she avoid confrontations with you?"

"Never! Oh my good lord. "WONWON! Someone told me you're cheating on me! Did you eat the last cupcake? You think I'm fat! Don't you!"

"….Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. Okay. Is she a good listener?"

"She tries, but not really."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know!"

"Ron, it's a yes or no question!"

"Don't pressure me!"

"Pick one!"

"No."

"You have to!"

"No."

"Ronald if you were going to be so difficult-"

"Hermione! No is my answer!"

"Oh!" She blushed, "Sorry. Are you with her because you think you can't get another girlfriend?"

Their eyes met. Hermione looked at him, she knew what she wanted to hear wouldn't come out of his mouth. Ron's eyes revealed sadness and a little confusion. "Still yes or no questions?" Hermione nodded, never letting her gaze stray. He looked away from her, "No."

"Is she still as caring as before?"

"Yes."

"Your responses indicate that you need not dump your girlfriend." Hermione said staring at the page, wishing it would combust into flames. "She is making mistakes in the relationship but her heart seems to be in the right place. Well there you have it."

"Shame." Ron said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I broke up with her this afternoon."

* * *

**AN- Hey everyone! Where I live there is snow by the buckets! My school is closed tomorrow so I figured, what better way to celebrate?! I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget, I love taking suggestions (: **

**I have to give credit to The Harry Potter Lexicon for helping me with all the minor details. (Am I the only one who didn't know who taught Muggle Studies?)  
**


	5. Quiz 2

Chapter 5 : Quiz 2: Are You an Easy Girl to Please? 

Ron hadn't intended on telling Hermione just yet. Having that secret kept a wonderful boundary for him, and for her. Because now there was nothing keeping him from reaching over and grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. Aside from her hitting him, which is why the boundary was good.

He saw her expression go from shock, to excitement, to anger. She settled on anger, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He wasn't sure exactly. Maybe because he didn't want to seem to excited about it. Or maybe he simply just didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he was still freaking out about his damn boundaries with this brunette witch. He wasn't sure so he answered honestly with, "Dunno."

Hermione scoffed, "Don't know my arse. You're such a jerk."

He was done with her, he was beyond done with her. With her games, with her names, with her smile, with her laugh.

"Do you really want to hate me right now?" He asked. "I'm you're only option until…when does the library open?"

"Seven am."

"Until seven am!"

She sighed, "Alight, but the second we get out of here I'm not speaking to you."

"How long this time?"

"Just the day, maybe the one after." She smiled at him, but he knew that she wasn't kidding. Them not talking had become a very popular event. "Alright," She said. "Quiz number 2." She started to flip through the magazine again.

"Oh no! I get to ask you this time. Hand it over." Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the magazine at him. "Thank you." he said as he looked for a quiz for her. _He _wouldn't pick one like she had, she would kill him. He thought about something silly, like "What dog were you in a past life" or perhaps "Is your hair color right '4 u'?" No, he wanted one that would reveal something, anything. And then he found it.

"Are You an Easy Girl to Please."

"Oh please!" She objected.

"What?"

"Give me a book and I'm pleased. You picked a stupid one."

"If you're so confident, just take it."

"Are you saying I'm hard to please."

"I'm saying take the damn quiz Hermione."

"Fine."

"Good. Question one." he looked at Hermione's disappointed face. "What?" he asked her. She widened her eyes. He knew. "Question one!" He repeated in his best TV show host voice. She smiled. "You judge people mostly based off their-"

"Intelligence."

"Hermione, you have to let me read the choices."

"Is there one close to that?"

"Yes." He grumbled. He knew the answer, this quiz was growing more and more unnecessary by the minuet.

"Than pick that one."

"Alright. Achievements."

"Oh, well that's different than intelligence I suppose…"

"Hermione!" Ron said, about to give up on her.

"Just leave it." She said, putting her hands flat on the table. "Just leave it." She repeated.

"Question two. A new guy asks you on a date you….Say yes without blinking? Say yes, but only if you can bring a friend? Say no because you don't go out with strangers."

"The last one."

"What about your precious Cormac? He was a stranger."

"He was not!" Hermione protested. "We've had classes with him for years! Put the last one."

"Viktor was a stranger too. I should bubble the first one." He teased.

"First of all-" She was getting angry, her cheeks were getting red and Ron found it very attractive. "He got to know me first. Second of all," She saw Ron laughed and reached across the table to slap his arm, "Yule Ball hardly counts as a date."

"Fine. Last one it is."

"Good."

"Question three. On your birthday a guy gives you a very expensive gift you…Happily accept going gaga over him and his gift?" She burst out laughing. "What now Hermione?" he asked her annoyed.

"Hearing you say gaga has easily made my life."

"You're mental. Wonder why they would get you such an expensive gift? Or politely decline."

"Middle one."

"Alright. Question-"

"No protest?"

Ron blinked at her, "No, that one seems pretty spot on."

"Hm. We didn't argue."

"Look at that. Question four Compliments…Always win your heart? Make you feel good? Or Don't mean much?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Hermione that sweater looks lovely on you."

"Oh, really? Thank you I-" She looked at his smirk. "Well I guess not the last one…"

"Well, I just won your heart right?" If it were any other person asking any other person that would've been hysterical. However, seeing that it was Hermione, it was quite the opposite.

"The second one. How many questions are left?" She was pissed, he could tell. She wasn't looking at him, her arms were crossed, and her foot was tapping.

"Just one. Your boyfriend cheated on you. Now, he apologizing profusely. What do you do? For-"

"Never forgive them." She got up and walked away. Out of curiosity, he read her results. _You are not an easy to please girl. In fact, you don't get impressed fast. You like to think about everything and act a bit stubborn. _He chortled and threw the magazine down, "Yeah. I'll say."

* * *

**AN- So that the end of the quizzes...I hope you all had a wonderful New Year! **


	6. The Moment

Chapter 6: The Moment

Ronald waited approximately four minuets before taking off to find Hermione. Knowing Hermione, which he did, she would be reading autobiographies, they were her favorite. It took him a while, seeing as he was not very familiar with the library but he did find her.

"Hermione?" She was on the window sill reading, and she did not look at him. "Hermione?" he tried again, and still he got nothing. "Hermione Granger!" he scolded.

"What?" she slammed the book down. Her eyes were puffy and looked like they were about to cry. Her lip was quivering and she was taking deep breaths.

Ron closed his eyes, "Shit, Hermione." He stood there with his head in hands. "Shit." He repeated. He jumped up beside her, both of their legs dangling. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you."

He rested his head on top of hers, "For how long?"

"Forever."

They stayed like that for a while, Ron inhaling Hermione's shampoo and Hermione just enjoying being close to the boy. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and intertwined it with his.

"I made a mess."

"I didn't help." Ron traced Hermione's hand with his thumb. "This is stupid." Ron pulled away, "No! Not that." She grabbed his hand again, "I mean, this. You and me and Lavender, and Cormac. Why did we do it?"

Ron laughed, "Who the hell knows?" He paused and shifted his gaze to be looking at the mass of brown curls, "You know how I feel about you, right Hermione?"

"Well I don't know." She squeezed his hand, She was sitting across from him now. Both of them cross legged, holding hands on their knees. "I have a pretty good idea. Sort of how like I feel, right?"

"Well I don't know." He laughed, "Yes." Hermione groaned, "What?" he asked her, chuckling again.

"It's so dumb." But she was smiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." There was a pause, "You know, this isn't how I pictured it."

"Pictured what?"

"The moment."

"You've pictured the moment?!"

Hermione blushed a little and narrowed her eyes, "You haven't?"

"Of course I have. Now tell me, how did you picture 'the moment'?"

"Well, you jerk, I pictured it at a party."

"Oh, at a party?"

"Yes, Ronald a party."

"Who's party?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of party?"

"Ron! I don't know it was just a party!…Anyway. We're at a party and we lock eyes."

"From across the room. Drown my drink while the rhythms boom?"

"Start singing that song. I dare you."

He shrugged innocently at her, "What song?"

"Oh you know what song I'm talking about! Harry showed it to you last summer! Anyway, again. We lock eyes and we don't stop looking at each other because we know if we look away we'll never see each other again."

"Oh well that seems ridiculous. Why would we never see each other again?"

"Because throughout our adolescence you constantly interrupted me and it drove me to never speak to you again." He smiled sheepishly at her. "So you we meet in the middle of the crowd and we just kiss."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Without saying anything?"

"Without a word."

"And then-"

"I jizz in my pants!"

"Ronald!" She ripped her hand away from his and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hermione!" He grabbed her hand and covered it with both of his. "That's very sweet, and much more romantic than mine."

"What was yours?" She asked, still angry.

"I figured we'd be in the middle of a battle with Voldemort and I would say something charming and then we'd realize we might die so we would kiss."

"Very insightful."

"I least I actually thought about it."

"That is true."

"Yeah I could've not felt that way about you at all and been like 'Ahhh you're crazy Hermione.'"

"At this point, I would've just murdered you. Unforgivable curse right then and there."

"That's be nice for Madam Pince. Oh look two students were locked in the library. Oh look! One of them dead!"

"Perfect start to a day in my opinion."

"Not that out of place for Hogwarts either."

"Okay." Hermione said "So instead of those stories, our moment is getting stuck in the library, me finding out you broke up with your girlfriend, taking personality quizzes, storming off, and then saying 'This is stupid'."

"Sounds very much like us."

"Not very romantic thought."

"Oh! Add in that I knew where to look for you right away when you stormed off."

"You did?"

"…No."

Hermione smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You know I love autobiographies, don't you?"

"I know a lot about you Hermione."

And then Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger leaned in, making their lips touch ever so lightly, finally having "The Moment"

* * *

**AN- I'm going to say the same thing from my other story- I am so sorry! I got really sick and had so many midterms and thesis papers. I am so sorry for not updating. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Nothing Changes

Chapter 7: Nothing Changes 

An hour after their moment, at precisely 10:03 pm, Ron and Hermione were fighting again.

"What do you mean maybe we should see how things go?" Hermione was fuming, her cheeks were flushed and she was constantly pushing her hair back behind her ears, very agitated by the mass.

"What?! I broke up with Lavender a few hours ago, Hermione! A few hours ago!" Ron was still on the window sill, watching Hermione pace back and forth. "I'm not telling you that I'm confused, I'm not telling you I don't feel the same way, hell I'm not even telling you I don't want a relationship! I'm asking you to wait a bloody week."

"Why? So your precious Lavlav won't have her feelings hurt?"

"Yes!" They were both screaming now, they hadn't had a row this bad in a while. "That's exactly why!"

"Are you kidding me Ronald? I've had my feelings hurt for months! Years! Can you think about how _I_ feel for once?" She groaned. She felt heavy in her chest and she was tired of this. She figured this would stop.

"Stop being so dramatic, Hermione!"

"_Dramatic?"_ She stopped in her tracks. "Ron, you just kissed me. I just told you I feel about you-"

"Well, you didn't technically-"

"If you're going to act like this I want no part of it." She stormed off, again. Ron made a comment about it being the millionth time of that evening and Hermione made a comment about his attitude. Ron sat there defeated.

He genuinely was just trying to think of Lavender's feelings. He didn't want her to think that he left her for Hermione. He had no doubt of how he felt about Hermione, and her doubting him really put him off. If she wanted to be mad at him, that was all on her. He couldn't drop everything and be with her, ignore being a decent human being, as much as he wanted to.

He still had to tell Harry about the breakup too, not that he probably hadn't heard rumors, but Harry was the type to not believe anything unless heard from the source, not that that was a surprise. After countless scandals in the Daily Prophet, how could he trust anyone? Being Harry's best friend Ron knew more than anyone that things get blown out of proportion, and some things get made up entirely to make the story more interesting. He trusted the lovely students of Hogwarts to do just that.

His breakup with Lavender was going to be an hour talk by its self. Bringing up Hermione, aside from a million "I told you!"s and "Finally!"s, Harry would want a serious discussion.

Shortly after his thought process, Ron realized that no matter what, he and Hermione would fight, about anything. It was all about the making up, which luckily seemed to be easy tonight He called out, "Hermione?"

***

Hermione was waiting a short distance away, close enough to hear if Ron got up, but far enough that she couldn't see him when she held out her wand. After a moment she decided he wasn't going to come after her. She sighed and flipped her hair back. She knew that he wasn't purposely hurting her, but she also knew that he had purposely hurt her over the past couple of months. She deserved to have her feelings be first for once. She was tired of hearing Lavender's name. She was tired of Lavender in general.

Every night whenever Ron wasn't around, Lavender would talk about him, and how much she loved him and he loved her, talking just loud enough for Hermione to hear. In classes, Lavender would sit directly behind her and talk about how much she "adores Ron's kisses". Eventually Hermione was skipping meals and getting up in the middle of class to sit next to someone else. She even sat next to Malfoy once, which was quite the controversy in itself.

Ginny didn't really have much to say about her and Ron. Ginny always said Hermione could do better, but the thought of having her as a sister was to tempting to completely be against it. Deep down, and she only admitted in once, Ginny knew that they were perfect for each other.

Just as Hermione was listing the reasons why they weren't, she heard her name being called out by Ron.

She rounded the corner with her arms folded, "What took so long?"

They walked toward each other slowly, not entirely sure of how the other was feeling until Ron pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso, relieved, but she didn't know why exactly. "For the record," She said. She looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was that easy. The years of pent up emotions, the fighting, the jealousy. Putting up with boyfriends and girlfriends. All of the crying, the lying, the broken promises, ignoring each other, swearing to never speak to the other again, the cursing, the yelling. None of it seemed to matter anymore. They knew there was no turning back now.

* * *

**AN, This one's a little shorter than the others, a lot less dialogue, more thought process. So, expect a lot, and I mean a lot, of fluff the next couple of chapters. Thanks for being patient with me and my obscene amount of homework! Comment any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions x3**


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

Hermione and Ron were laying down on two table pushed together. Ron had bundled up his coat for a pillow while Hermione chose Ron's chest. He absent mindedly played with her hair as they laid in their comfortable silence. Hermione was blushing slightly, realizing that this was the closest she had ever been to the boy, on purpose.

Sure they had encounters under the invisibility cloak where Ron may or may not have touched her bum, and she may or may not have liked it, but that was about it. This was different. This was no accident, both of them were blissfully aware that they were intertwined.

"Hermione?" Ron said softly, trying not to disturb that comfortable vibe.

"Hmm?"

"How long…?"

Hermione smiled, "From when I met you. You?"

"The Yule Ball." She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "What?" He asked her teasingly poking her sides.

"After my teeth shrank and I learned how to manage my hair. That's when you fell in love with me. Sort of shallow don't you think?"

"You think you're clever, don't you." She shrugged and giggled. "It was more than that. You held yourself differently, you became a new person that night. You were smiling and graceful, no one pictured that coming from you. Besides-" he cut his sentence short.

"Besides what?" She knew. He knew she knew. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Seeing you there with a guy who wasn't me pissed me off like nothing had before. The way he looked at you, the way you were together- it should've been me, I should've asked you. And then I knew." Hermione kissed him lightly and squeezed his hand. "Much more romantic than yours anyway."

"Excuse me?" She said, propping herself up on her elbow. Her brown curls fell into her face and Ron pushed them away.

"You said when you first met me, so it was purely physical."

"Love at first sight is much more romantic than, 'well, she's attractive now- and with another guy. I want that.'"

"You just completely butchered my whole speech! Go on, you justify yours so I can do the same."

Hermione rested her chin on his chest, "Alright. When I opened the door to your compartment, I saw Harry and I immediately recognized him, as I'm sure everyone did. I was expecting to be a little star struck, but then I saw you. You were different- you weren't like all the muggle boys I knew. I can't even explain why, I just had this feeling that I had to keep looking at you, and that I wanted to know you. That's why-"

"That's why, what?"

"When I told you that you had soot on your nose, I was worried you caught me staring at you." He kissed her, smiling against her lips, she tugged away slightly, resting her head against his, "I promised myself I would never tell you that. I figured you would think it was creepy."

"What makes you think I don't." Hermione glared at him, and from the close proximity, Ron could see the tiny gold flakes in her eyes. His hand went to her cheek, "I'm just teasing you love. That's very sweet." She put her hand on top of his and let out a small half laugh.

"You know what pissed me off?"

"Here we go. What, dear?"

"I tried to impress you by doing well in school and it made you hate me."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I was jealous. I was also eleven at the time."

"But then you saved me from the troll." She grinned, showing her perfect teeth.

"But then I saved you from the troll." Ron agreed.

"Do you ever realize all of the events that had to happen so this small one could happen?" Hermione whispered. "Tom Riddle had to become Voldemort, Harry's Parents had to get married and have Harry the year they did. Harry's parents had to die. Dumbledore had to become headmaster to hire Quirrell, who had to accept Voldemort's soul. You had to make me cry and Quirrell had to set the troll lose in the school and the troll had to find the bathroom I was in at the time I was in it- and you had to be told I was crying- just so the three of us could become friends." She spoke very fast and soft, each revelation revealing a new one. Ron laid beside her, bewildered, he never would've thought of that- but now that she mentioned it.

"You know what else?" Ron whispered back. "If Barty Crouch Jr.'s mother never switched places with him, he never would've came to Hogwarts, never would've put Harry's name in the cup- you never would've gone to the library for research, you wouldn't have met Krum, he wouldn't have asked you to the Ball, I wouldn't have gotten jealous I wouldn't have asked out Lavender and I wouldn't have broken up with Lavender-"

"We wouldn't be here right now." Hermione finished for him.

"I think I'll go write Vicky a thank you note."

"Ronald." she said half jokingly, half sternly. He smiled sheepishly at her and she laughed. "Can you imagine, all that had to happen just so I could do this?" She kissed him.

"Or this?" He said, kissing her. The kiss got deeper, Hermione starting to part her mouth slightly. Ron tilted his head to get closer, lining her bottom lip with his tongue. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he pulled away ever so slightly, "Bloody hell, Hermione. What have you been doing over summer break?" She laughed and pulled him back to her for another deep kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other. There weren't "fire works" and she didn't taste like a random fruit, or anything cliché. It was just Ron and Hermione and a kiss that was perfect because it was just Ron and Hermione and a kiss.

They pulled away and Hermione's head went back to where it originated on Ron's chest. He played with her hair. The only light was from their wands and from the moon shinning down on them through the window. The night was getting colder and colder, but neither of them seemed to notice.

* * *

**AN- Hooray for adorable! Uh, my show started so that's why I was MIA. I'm super tired, but I really wanted to update this because it's almost been a month and there's absolutely no excuse for that. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R lovelies, it gives me motivation. **


	9. You're It

Chapter 9: You're It

Ron had grown restless. Hermione sat on the table watching him pace back and forth. While both of them were ecstatic with their new status, both of them realized that cuddling was nice, but not very entertaining.

"You could read." She suggested. He scoffed at her for suggesting something so preposterous. She shrugged, "I tried."

"Hermione, darling love of my life, I am going to kill myself."

"Oh no you're not."

"And what's stopping me."

"Everyone will think I killed you. Which, if you don't stop pacing, might become the pace."

He approached the table and rested his arms on the edge. He had rolled up his sleeves hours ago and Hermione was able to admire the freckles on his arms. She noticed that the little hairs were sticking up and that he had little bumps.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him rubbing her hands on his arms.

"A bit, but the sleeves annoy me."

Hermione grinned. "I know what'll make you warm."

"As do I." He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

She slapped his arm, "Stand up." She demanded. He backed away and she jumped down. She stood facing him for a moment before forcing her hand out and touching his chest quickly, "You're it!" She took off in a sprint. Her hair was flying behind her and her feet were yelling at her for running with new shoes.

She heard a "Are you bloody kidding me?" and a laugh before hearing Ron come after her in the same direction. She laughed loudly before ducking off into one of the rows. She saw Ron run passed her and took it as an opportunity to take her shoes off. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and put her hair in a bun. She crept out to see if he was in sight.

She heard the floor creek and turned around to see him coming up behind her. She let out a scream and started to run again, this time Ron gaining on her. She go to the end of one of the tables and Ron at the other. Both of them panting and trying to fake out the other.

Hermione jolted her body to the left and Ron did the same, and then the right. She let out a groan, "Come on, Granger. I've got all night." Hermione went to the left but threw her arm to the right immediately after. Ron went to run for the right, but she took off in the other direction. "Bitch!" She heard behind her with labored breath. She let out a laugh and made a note to yell at him later.

Suddenly, Hermione's world was spinning and she was on the ground. A book was on the ground and had made her fall. "Shit!" She called out. Ron was right behind her and sprinting. She started to crawl back up but felt his body crash her into the ground again. She let out an "Oof." and turned herself over onto her back.

"I won." Ron said proudly. He went to kiss her but she turned her face, "Hey! I won I should definitely get a kiss." He was resting on his forearms above her. She crossed her arms. "Oh are you made you lost?" He started to tickle her and her leg jerked up right into the middle of his legs.

Ron fell backwards in pain and let out a cry. Hermione gasped and crawled on top of him. "I'm sorry!" She kissed him over and over. She giggled, "You really shouldn't tickle me, by the way."

"Yeah thanks for the warning, Hermione." He rolled his eyes. Their legs were intertwined and Hermione was resting her arms on his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her and traced circles into her back. "You run really, really fast."

"I was on track before I go to Hogwarts."

"Wassat?"

"A running club."

"Why would you ever?!" He asked loudly. She laughed and nuzzled his forehead.

"So I could beat my boyfriend at tag." She felt her heart jump. Her boyfriend. Ron, her boyfriend.

He kissed her lips lightly, "Yes. Shame that I won."

"Only because I fell."

"You should watch where you run. You never know when books will turn up." He was smirking.

"You put it there didn't you!" She smacked him and pulled away, "I don't feel guilty about kneeing you anymore."

He pulled her back down, "We've been in this relationship for about three hours and you're already abusing me."

She shivered and he cuddled her closer. They laid contently in the spacious hall of the library. Hermione listened to Ron's heartbeat slow down from the running. His chest made her rise and fall and she closed her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are your shoes?"

* * *

**AN I actually died, and came back to life. Well, yeah. There's a lot I could say, but basically I came back from the rock I was under. I really like this chapter and the idea of Ron getting really competitive. Let me know what you think! Thanks loves! **


	10. Good Morning

Chapter 10: Good Morning

"They were new." Was all Hermione said, arms crossed in frustration. They had put two table together and were laying under them. Much to Hermione's disapproval, Ron was making a collage from the magazines they had found and sticking them above on their makeshift ceiling. "And we're going to get in trouble."

"For this? Hermione no one will miss these." He used his wand to cut out the shape of a star and levitated it above her face. She laughed and swatted it away. She grabbed one of the magazines on his stomach and began to make cutouts with him. "Hermione Granger cutting up a book. I never-"

"This is not a book!"

"I never thought," He said louder, "I would see the day!" She nudged him and he did the same back until it turned into another battle. Ron used his other hand and lightly grabbed her elbow "Will we ever stop fighting?"

"I doubt it." She said laughing. She rolled over so her chest was on top of his. Her hands reached for his hair and she massaged his scalp. She looked down at the hair running through her fingers "I feel bad for our children."

"Oh, we're having children?"

"Yes I'm pregnant. Shut up." He chuckled and she pulled his hair lightly. "They have the possibility of having frizzy red hair. We could have frizzy ginger children."

"That's horrible." They laughed, both of them realizing that the tiredness was talking. Hermione shivered and Ron pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Are you tired?" She nodded against his chest. "Go to sleep."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We'll figure that out when we wake up." He paused and kissed the top of her head, "This'll be some story to tell our frizzy ginger children." They both smiled, knowing that even if they did have frizzy ginger children, they would be beautiful, because they would be their's.

Ron looked up at all the stars and hearts they made. He noticed the one Hermione had made had their initials in it. "Hermione?" He said, but she was already sleeping. He uncurled one of his arms from her torso, she snuggled closer to him. He reached up and carefully pulled the heart off. He folded it up and put it in his pocket, trying very hard not to disturb the slumbering girl.

He returned his arm to it's original spot and closed his eyes, letting sleep end a night he would never forget.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and for a very brief moment she thought it was all a dream. She then realized that she was currently awakening on top of a certain Ronald Weasley, underneath a table with hearts, stars, and flowers taped to the bottom of it. She giggled.

Ron groaned upon waking up and Hermione could feel the rumble from his chest. His eyes opened and he squinted them shut again. "Wasn't a dream." he said happily, the sleep still there in his voice.

"Shhh." She said quietly, and then shook her head.

"Good morning." Ron said, barely audible.

"Good morning." She smiled and bit her lip. He leaned up and kissed her lightly.

"What time is it?" She shrugged and heard the cough of Madam Pince. Panic took over Ron's face, "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Ron, I told you that the book was checked out, I was here yesterday!"

"Well maybe they brought it back!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ronald, we're the only ones here. The library _just_ opened and we were here until closing yesterday." She turned to Madam Pince, "Good morning again. Sorry to bother you so early."

Madam Pince looked at the children bewildered, "Yes, not a problem at all. I'll see you later on this evening, Ms. Granger." She nodded and the pair walked away, still arguing but holding hands. She watched them leave and noticed that Hermione wasn't wearing shoes and that their clothes looked unreasonably wrinkled for so early in the morning.

Madame Pince was positive that no one had entered the library that morning. She walked to the back to where they and noticed a pair of shoes sitting in the middle of the floor, and ripped up magazine. She tilted her head and decided it was better for her not to know.

* * *

Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand. They were met with turned heads and gasps. Lavender's jaw dropped and Cormac's oatmeal plopped back into his bowl. Their friends were waiting for them, with faces of shock and joy. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and she laughed. They sat down in front of their best friend who was currently staring at them in disbelief. Ron turned to Hermione and she smiled at the boy across from them.

"Good morning, Harry. Loads to tell you!"

* * *

**AN- I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry. This is the end! I feel horrible for not updating in who know's how long, and I hope that the people who were reading didn't give up on it. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they really mean so much. Even if you didn't review, thank you for reading it. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
